


狂犬03

by yatta26



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, r21
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatta26/pseuds/yatta26
Summary: ※剧情肉本※abo设定/存在地位不平等暗示※R21观看请注意※人物ooc注意※文风偏丧（不是丧心病狂的丧※接受文学及常识批评，不接受道德批评※禁止私自转载





	狂犬03

贺天的脾气大概是真的很好。

在车上温柔的哄着莫关山，回到家中也礼貌又合衬的问候了管家和下属。

直到他关上卧室的门，还是一副笑眯眯的样子，温柔的帮莫关山脱了外套和鞋子，然后他说：“把衣服脱掉，在床边跪好。”

莫关山理所当然的炸了毛。

他奋力的反抗，但拳头在接触皮肉之前就被人抓在了手里，贺天反手用了半分力气在他肚子上打了一拳，他便痛苦的弯下腰，挣扎不得了。

莫关山厌恶贺天对他的掌控，尤其厌恶这所谓的惩戒。

他被逼着赤身裸体的跪在床边，束缚的器具让他不得不摆出一个上半身跪趴而臀部翘起的动作，贺天坐在床边上，脸上还是温柔的神色，他说：“知道自己哪里错了吗？”

“我没错。”莫关山说。

贺天便不再言语了，他打开床头柜，柜子里放着他训诫常用的鞭子，那鞭子又短又软，打起人来只伤皮肉不动筋骨。

贺天用脚轻轻碰了碰莫关山的腿侧，问：“准备好了吗。”

莫关山尽力抬起头来，面无表情的脸作出一个嘲讽的笑，“你要么一下子打死我，”他说，“否则你憎恶什么，我就做什么。”

“你不会的。”贺天说。

第一鞭子抽在臀尖。

“你是乖孩子。”贺天说。

第二鞭子抽在腿根。

“我不是。”莫关山说。

他琥珀色的眼睛里全是野性的傲慢，痛呼被他压在喉咙里，微启的嘴唇间能窥到白皙的牙齿。

“莫关山，”贺天放下鞭子，抬手把莫关山拉起来，让他跪在自己腿中间。贺天骨节分明的手捧着莫关山柔软的脸颊，然后像一个虔诚的信徒那样弯下腰，额头抵着额头，“你最了解我的。”

他慢慢收紧手指，漆黑的眼睛里似乎还有几分歉意——

“对不起。”他说。

天又下雨了。

阿丘的发情期很短，只需一两天就结束了，他推开房门，看见家庭医生匆匆走过，雨水打湿了他的肩头，能隐隐看见灰色衬衣上的花纹。

“怎么了？”阿丘问。

“二少爷的Omega出了点状况。”医生听见他的话，停了停，回答完又匆匆走起来，转眼间便消失在楼梯口。

雨不大，却下的足够久，阿丘一个人在餐厅里吃过晚饭，雨还是没有停下来。

期间有仆人煮了粥端走，贺天在楼梯口出现过一次，脸上都是倦色，披上外套带着下属匆匆走过，留下一阵脚步声，又很快消失不见。

阿丘去了莫关山的房间。

他曾经的“小情人”安静的躺在床上，睁着大眼睛看着窗外发呆。

“没事吗。”阿丘问。

莫关山拉下被子，露出自己印着青色指痕的脖子:“你说呢？”

他的左边的胸口还贴着纱布，后面的腺体也被纱布包住，包裹用的医用胶带翘起一个角，阿丘动了动手指，把它重新抹平。

“痛！”莫关山把他手甩开。

“不知好歹。”阿丘评价。

“胸口怎么了？”阿丘问。

莫关山把纱布揭起来给他看，红肿破皮的乳头上扣着一个银环，在药膏的滋润下熠熠生辉。

“疯的不轻。”阿丘动手替他拉上被子。

“屁股也痛。”莫关山说。

阿丘敷衍的摸了摸他的头。

“喂，让我上你吧。”莫关山说，“躺在这里无聊死了。”

“拒绝。”阿丘说。

“那你手机借我下。”

阿丘把手机掏出来递给他，问:“你的呢？”

“被那个疯子砸碎了。”

莫关山飞快的按了号码拨过去，与接电话的人亲密的约了时间地点，然后挂断清了通话记录，又还给阿丘。

阿丘也不多问，放下一句好好休息就离开了。

贺呈和贺天是在半夜回来的。

阿丘接了电话去收拾后场，拿着贺呈给他的名单跟躺在地上血迹斑斑的人挨个核对。

叛徒是没有好下场的，这是一条默认的守则，却不断有人去挑战它。

阿丘靠在墙上抽着烟，看着下属把人拖进黑色的尸袋里，贺呈的枪法向来很好，至少还给人留了全貌，让阿丘的辨认工作进行的不会太困难。

期间有电话打进来，署名是贺天。

“莫关山去哪了。”贺天直截了当。

“不知道。”阿丘回答的也干净利落。

贺天那边便挂了电话。

阿丘的手还没有放下来，贺呈的电话就进来了，阿丘接起来，问:“怎么了。”

“身体状况怎么样？”

“很好。”

“工作进度？”

“经过核对，名单上的人少了两个。”

“好。”贺呈说。

而后贺呈便挂了电话，心照不宣的维持着上下级关系，亲密度不多不少，点到为止。

莫关山睡得不是很安稳。

他的发情期并没有完全的结束，信息素不断撩动着他的性欲，但是身体的疼痛又让他分外清醒。

莫关山躺在寸头的床上，间或发出难耐的低吟，所幸寸头今晚有夜班，让他不至于在寸头面前太过尴尬。

Omega的体质让他的穴道在自动的分泌润滑的体液，莫关山的后穴还没有恢复，夹不住的液体顺着饱满的臀部向下流，洇湿了一小块床单。

莫关山爬起来，跌跌撞撞的走向厕所，他打开花洒，蜷缩在地板上，任由冷水冲刷着伤痕累累的身体。

贺天。

贺天把他摁在床头上，俯下身来，用力的咬他的腺体，几乎要把他的颈肉咬掉。

他被挤在贺天和床头中间，进退不得，尖锐的疼痛让他无法抑制的痛呼出声，他想反抗，却被Alpha的信息素压迫臣服。

后颈的伤口渗出血来，纱布被冷水浸透，湿漉漉的贴在伤口上，莫关山冻得浑身发抖，身体却像被炭火烤制一样炙热，他的后穴里有细小的伤口，却在发情期的驱使下仍渴望被填满进入。

莫关山自暴自弃的将手指插入后穴，无序且粗暴的抽动。

贺天。

贺天进入的时候直接捅进了他的生殖腔，柔软紧致的小口子被猛然撑开，鼓鼓囊囊的含住入侵者，在肚皮上顶出一个小小的弧度。

小小的腔室在孕育生命之前就先学会了讨好阴茎，多年来贺天把它培养成契合自己的模样，明明是莫关山身体的一部分，却向贺天顺从。

贺天把他摁在怀里大力的顶弄，他恍惚间以为自己被捅破了肠道，在茫然中达到了高潮。

贺天趁他高潮时把银环扣在左边的胸乳上，莫关山已经分不清是哪里痛了，他的屁股和大腿内侧都是红肿的鞭痕，过于粗暴的动作造成了后穴上一些细微的伤口——他太痛了——他在贺天的怀里昏厥过去，最后一眼还是贺天慌乱愧疚的神色。

贺天？

贺天。

莫关山再次醒来的时候是在床上。

寸头趴在床边，睡得并不是很安稳，莫关山轻轻动了动，就把他惊醒了。

“唔？你醒了？”

寸头爬起来，摸了摸莫关山的额头:“烧退了，太好了，你怎么晕倒在浴室里？”

“……没事，是什么时候了？”莫关山问。

“你睡了一整天了，现在都是晚上了。”

寸头倒了杯水递给他。

“你的伤口……我重新换药了。”寸头犹犹豫豫的说道，“那个……如果贺天对你不好的话……”

他看着莫关山阴晴不定的神色，顿了顿:“你跟我走吧？”

“蠢东西。”莫关山笑着骂他。

他的声音有一点点嘶哑，透露着些许无奈，他说:“别做梦了，明天早上你送我回去吧。”

“为什……”

寸头的声音被玄关传来的巨响打断了。

还没等寸头起身，贺天就已经推开卧室的门走了进来。他只穿了一件有些脏的白衬衫，上面有着几点血迹，他看也不看寸头，直径走到床边把莫关山抱起来，像是温柔的说:“对不起，来晚了，家里有一点事情，你不要生气。”

莫关山低着头不说话，他粗略的查看了一下莫关山的伤口情况，然后说:“我们回家吧。”

贺天抱着莫关山往外走，寸头在后面傻乎乎的跟着，欲言又止。

“你家的门。”贺天在门口停下来，说:“抱歉弄坏了你家的门，我会赔偿的。”

“再见。”他说。

下属站在门外递来大衣，贺天把它盖在莫关山身上，寸头站在门口看着他们越走越远，莫关山那头如同山茶花般烈艳的红发逐渐被夜色吞噬，终究消失在视野里。

祝你安好，我亲爱的挚友。


End file.
